


The Amazing Race: Owl House Episode 3

by hadrizzzzz



Series: The Amazing Race: Owl House [4]
Category: The Amazing Race RPF, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hadrizzzzz/pseuds/hadrizzzzz
Summary: Teams head to South Korea for this leg of the race! Teams will learn about Korean culture and a Roadblock will prove too hot to handle for some teams. Which team will come out on top and which team will be the next team to go home? Find out on this episode of The Amazing Race!
Series: The Amazing Race: Owl House [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000320
Kudos: 3





	The Amazing Race: Owl House Episode 3

The Amazing Race: Owl House  
Episode 3: I can’t feel my face  
Hadri (voiceover): Last time on The Amazing Race, 10 teams continued on the race to The Philippines! Teams got down and dirty as they played a game of Pukpok Palayok and led a carabao through a muddy obstacle course! Some teams struggled while some zoomed past ahead of the competition! At the Detour the teams either had their sewing skills or their singing skills ready as they had to make a tough choice! Eda and Lilith proved they had steady hands as well as steady communication skills as they bagged in their second first place finish! And despite doing well on the Speed Bump, King and Tibbles just couldn’t catch up to the competition making them the first team eliminated from the competition! 9 teams remain, who will be eliminated next?!  
(The teams are already awake the next morning ready to start their next leg. They are leaving according to the position they placed on the previous leg)  
Eda and Lilith- 1st to depart  
Eda and Lilith: (Reads clue) ‘Take the 11am flight to Seoul, South Korea’!  
Lilith: A South Korea you say? So that means they have a North Korea.  
Eda: Wonder how that one’s like!  
Eda (conf.): So we won first place like two times in a row now! Don’t mean to brag but it’s pretty clear we’re the best team in the race right now!   
Lilith (conf.): And with the next leg we’re hoping we can book a third win in a row! Actually let’s up the ante a bit let’s get first all the way without having to use our Express Pass how’s that?!  
Eda (conf.): Sounds good! Let’s go for it!  
Luz and Amity- 2nd to depart  
Luz and Amity: (Reads clue) ‘Take the 11am flight to Seoul, South Korea’!  
Luz: We’re going to Korea!!!  
Luz (conf.): I’ve never been there but I love so much about Korea! I hope we can meet some of those K-Pop stars and maybe dance and sing with them! I’m soooooooo excited!!!!!!  
Elm and Hickory- 3rd to depart  
Elm and Hickory: (Reads clue) ‘Take the 11am flight to Seoul, South Korea’!  
Elm (conf.): I didn’t know the human realm had their version of Korea here. As a Korean myself I believe I have the home ground and I would love to see the human equivalent of this realm.  
Hickory (conf.): I guess that means we have a slight advantage over the other teams.  
Willow and Gus- 4th to depart  
Willow and Gus: (Reads clue) ‘Take the 11am flight to Seoul. South Korea’!  
Gus (conf.): Another part of the human world! And this time something which I’ve read about so much! I wonder what’s with teens in the human world and their love with K-P-O-P which I’ve read so much about……………….  
Willow (conf.): Well time to find out and see! Wonder how the human version of my people are like……..  
Viney and Jerbo- 5th to depart  
Viney and Jerbo: (Reads clue) ‘Take the 11am flight to Seoul, South Korea’!  
Jerbo: Another day another place in the human realm!  
Viney: Let’s do better this time!  
Viney (conf.): Going from 9th to 5th was a huge confidence booster for us! So now we wanna go from 5th to 1st!   
Alador and Odalia- 6th to depart  
Alador and Odalia: (Reads clue) ‘Take the 12pm flight to Seoul, South Korea’!  
Odalia: Noon flight? That’s odd……….  
Odalia (conf.): So we ended up getting the later plane because we got sixth. Great we’re gonna fall even further behind and it’s because of Alador over here! (Hits Alador on his shoulder)  
Alador (conf.): It’s not my fault I was doing most of the work!  
Hieronymus and Perry- 7th to depart  
Hieronymus and Perry: (Reads clue) ‘Take the 12pm flight to Seoul, South Korea’!  
Perry: Alright then let’s go!  
Hieronymus: Let’s do better this leg!  
Boscha and Skara- 8th to depart  
Boscha and Skara: (Reads clue) ‘Take the 12pm flight to Seoul, South Korea’!  
Boscha: The later flight? This is really not fair!  
Boscha (conf.): We’ve been finishing towards the back and when it happens we always end up taking the later plane! At this pace we’re never gonna be in the lead! And I NEED to win at least one leg if not I won’t be able to live in peace!  
Skara (conf.): Hey maybe this leg is our leg.   
Edric and Emira- Last to depart  
Edric and Emira: (Reads clue) ‘Take the 12pm flight to Seoul, South Korea’!  
Edric: Alright let’s go!  
Emira (conf.): The fact that we narrowly escaped being eliminated shows that we need to get serious now! Time to show what we’ve got in this leg!  
Edric (conf.): South Korea here we come! What is a South Korea?  
(The teams on the 11am flight are shown entering the plane)  
Eda: Alright another ride on these planes! I’m starting to like these rides! (Sits at her place and reclines her chair)  
(Meanwhile Elm and Hickory are talking to Willow to check on her)  
Elm: Willow are you alright? (Gently strokes Willow on the shoulder)  
Willow: I’m fine dad!  
Hickory: You must be tired from all those challenges here let me give you some water! (Passes a soda bottle to Willow)  
Willow: Dad it’s okay I’m fine!  
Willow (conf.): Okay so I admit my parents are a little TOO overbearing sometimes. But I know they just want me to be safe.  
Gus (conf.): I don’t know why you’re complaining they’re treating you like a princess! I wish I had two dads so I can have double the love!  
(At the 12pm flight the teams are settling down)  
Edric: Hi mum and dad we’re on the same plane!  
Alador: Good afternoon Edric. Please take a seat.  
Odalia (conf.): Seriously I will never understand those two! Why can’t they just behave themselves in public!  
Alador (conf.): To be fair they probably get it from you!  
Odalia (conf.): If anything it’s your side of the family which has it! I have class you know!  
(Meanwhile Boscha is bored and just reading through the airplane magazine)  
Boscha (conf.): Okay I’m gonna be honest Amity is my friend and all but I don’t really like the rest of her family no offense. Like they think they’re better than me and I don’t get what her parents have against mine. So it was an awkward 4 hours.   
Skara (conf.): Don’t forget Principal Bump’s snoring too! And my uncle.  
(Principal Bump and Perry are shown sleeping and snoring very loudly annoying everyone)  
(The 11am flight then arrives at Incheon International Airport. The teams immediately run to the first clue box located outside the airport shortly after clearance)  
Luz: Alright race mode on! (Runs to the clue box)  
(The teams all arrive at the clue box and rips open the envelope to read the clue)  
Willow: (Reads clue) ‘Head to Bukchon Hanok Village’………………..  
Jerbo: (Reads clue) ‘and head to the Hanbok Costume Rental shop to receive your next clue’!  
Amity: GO GO GO!!  
(The teams quickly get into a cab to prepare to go to Bukchon Hanok Village)  
Hadri: Bukchon Hanok Village is a traditional Korean village preserved to show the 600-year-old history of South Korea. Once teams arrive here they must find this costume rental shop and put on the traditional hanbok costumes before receiving their next clue!  
(Luz and Amity are in their cab anxiously awaiting to reach there)  
Luz: This is gonna be fun! I hope we can do well on this leg!  
Luz (conf.): So first leg we got fourth and the second leg we got second. So right now our aim for this leg is to get first place!   
Amity (conf.): Yup let’s go for number 1! And also to see the human realm with my special somebody! (Puts her arm around Luz)  
Luz (conf.): Awww don’t say that…… (Blushes)  
(Willow then looks outside the cab rather anxiously)  
Willow: Cmon hurry!  
Gus: Calm down Willow we’ll be there soon!   
Willow (conf.): I just really want to do well in a leg for once. People underestimate me and Gus a lot and we just want to prove that we can be as good as them too! And I feel like I have an advantage at this realm so I want to make full use of it!  
Gus (conf.): Yeahhhhhhhh!!!! Wonder what human sites are there to see!  
(Luz and Amity, Eda and Lilith and Willow and Gus are shown arriving at Bukchon Hanok Village)  
Luz and Amity: Kamsahamida! (Thanks the cab driver)  
(Luz and Amity then try their best to look for the hanbok rental shop)  
Luz (conf.): We were the first one there but the store was so hard to find.   
Amity (conf.): We were looking up and down high and low but we couldn’t find it.   
Luz: (Tries to read the sign) Cmon it’s in Korean I can’t read Korean!  
(Luz and Amity then bump into Willow and Gus)  
Luz: Hey guys you’re here! Do you know where it is?  
Gus: Sadly we’re as lost as you!  
Willow: Maybe we could try asking?  
Gus (conf.): Wow we all never thought of that! Willow you’re our saviour!  
Willow (conf.): Sometimes I feel like I’m the only normal one in this group.  
(Willow then asks a few locals for help)  
Willow: Excuse me where is the costume rental shop?  
(The local then points at a certain direction)  
Luz, Willow, Gus and Amity: Thank you! Kamsahamida! (As they run off)  
(Meanwhile Eda and Lilith are walking towards the costume rental shop)  
Lilith: Don’t you feel bad leaving your kids behind?  
Eda: Nah I know them they’ll figure it out on their own! Remember keep our lead!  
Eda (conf.): When we saw the directory we immediately figured it out but we just kept the information to ourselves because we didn’t want them to pass us.   
Lilith (conf.): Hey it’s just a game. Besides it’s highly likely they saw us and they’re probably smart enough to figure it out.  
(Eda and Lilith then arrive at the hanbok rental shop)  
Lilith: Alright we’re here let’s get in.  
(The shopkeeper then greets them)  
Shopkeeper: Eoseo oseyo! (Nods her head)  
Eda (conf.): So when we entered the store the lady greeted us but she immediately pulled us to the back of the store and told us to wear some weird traditional costume!  
(Eda and Lilith then put on their hanboks)  
Lilith (conf.): Just say I’ve never dressed up so fancily since I was coronated into the Emperor’s Coven. Let’s not talk about the process!  
Lilith: I look silly! (Looks at the mirror with her in the hanbok costume)  
Eda: Still not the weirdest costume I’ve been in believe me!  
(The shopkeeper then passes them their clue)  
Eda and Lilith- Currently in 1st place  
Eda and Lilith: (Reads clue) ‘Match up the couples’………..  
Hadri: For this task teams will have to walk around the village in the traditional hanbok costumes! Around this village there are villagers scattered around wearing the traditional hanbok costumes as well. For this task teams must find either a male or a female wearing a hanbok costume and then they must find their partner wearing a matching hanbok outfit. After they’re done reuniting the pair they must bring the pair to this elder to receive their next clue!  
Lilith: Guess we’ll be matchmaking!  
Eda: Ughhhh and I can’t maintain a stable relationship and I have to be the one who has to do the hook up?  
(Eda and Lilith then search for the costumed people)  
(Meanwhile Luz and Amity and Willow and Gus have arrived at the rental shop)  
Shopkeeper: Eoseo oseyo! (Nods her head)  
(Luz, Amity, Willow and Gus then get dressed up in hanboks)  
Amity: (Looks at Luz in the traditional female hanbok) You look pretty cute in that. (Smiles)  
Luz: You too! (Smiles as she looks at Amity in her hanbok)  
Gus: How do I look? (Tries to show off him in the male hanbok)  
Willow: You look great Gus.  
(Luz and Amity and Willow and Gus then receive their clue from the shopkeeper)  
Willow and Gus: (Reads clue) ‘Match up the couples’………….  
Lua and Amity: (Reads clue) ‘and bring them to the village elder to receive your next clue’!  
Luz: Ooooh matchmaking this is gonna be so fun!  
Gus: Guess we have to part ways! Good luck!  
(Willow and Gus and Luz and Amity then go in opposite directions)  
Willow and Gus- Currently in 2nd place  
Luz and Amity- Currently in 3rd place  
(Lilith and Eda are then going around looking for the couples)  
Eda (conf.): Okay so we started looking. First we only looked from the outside because we were like ‘Hey there’s nothing in the clue about going inside the houses’……….  
(Lilith then notices someone in a hanbok inside one of the buildings)  
Lilith: Hey Edalyn I think I see one! (Points at the guy)  
Lilith (conf.): So it seems they hid them inside. How suspiciously clever…………….  
Eda: (Grabs the guy in the costume) Okay time to find your partner.  
Eda (conf.): So the guy was wearing purple so we had to find the girl who was in purple. Simple am I right?  
Lilith (conf.): But apparently we forgot that there were OTHER colours as well so it was easier said than done.  
(Eda and Lilith run into a few candidates which are wrong)  
Eda: Wait you’re in pink no it ain’t you! (Notices a lady in a pink hanbok)  
Lilith: Green sorry not who we were looking for. (Notices a lady in a green hanbok)  
Eda: Wait you’re a guy. Could we just pair a male with a male? Just sayin.   
Lilith (conf.): This will take a while………..  
(Meanwhile Elm and Hickory and Viney and Jerbo are shown arriving at Bukchon Hanok Village)  
Elm: Alright we’re here dear let’s find that rental shop!  
(Elm and Hickory both notice the directory and figure out how to get there)  
Hickory: I see it! (Points at the location in the directory) Let’s go!  
(Elm and Hickory then run towards the direction of the rental shop)  
Elm (conf.): Our navigational skills has saved the day!  
(Meanwhile Viney and Jerbo are lost)  
Viney: I don’t get it where is it?!  
(Jerbo then notices Elm and Hickory running towards a certain direction)  
Jerbo: I see another team! Why not we just follow them?!  
Viney: Yeah we should.  
(Viney and Jerbo simply just trail behind Elm and Hickory. Both teams eventually arrive at the rental shop)  
Viney (conf.): Demon see demon do! And it paid off!  
(Elm and Hickory and Viney and Jerbo then change to their hanboks)  
Jerbo: (Notices Viney in her hanbok dress) First time I see you dolled up like that.  
Viney: Don’t comment any further Jerbo………. (Points threateningly at Jerbo)  
(Both teams then receive their clue from the shopkeeper)  
Elm and Hickory: (Reads clue) ‘Match up the couples’…………………..  
Viney and Jerbo: (Reads clue) ‘and bring them to the village elder to receive your next clue’!  
Hickory: Oooohhhhh matchmaking time!!!! (Smiles gleefully ready to start)  
Elm and Hickory- Currently in 4th place  
Viney and Jerbo- Currently in 5th place  
(Meanwhile the teams in the 12pm flight have landed and are ready to start)  
Edric: Let’s go! (Starts running)  
(The teams then arrive at the clue box and tear open the envelope)  
Skara: (Reads clue) ‘Head to Bukchon Hanok Village’………………..  
Emira: (Reads clue) ‘and head to the Hanbok Costume Rental shop to receive your next clue’!  
Odalia: Time to go Alador!  
(The teams get into a cab ready to head to Bukchon Hanok Village)  
(Meanwhile Willow and Gus and Luz and Amity are looking for their match)  
Gus: Okay looking for green………….  
Willow (conf.): It wasn’t too hard to find the first on but then we realised we had to find the partner that was where it got hard. We saw every other colour but green.  
(Willow and Gus run into a purple, blue and red female all of which aren’t their match)  
Gus: Cmon lady in green where are you your boyfriend is here looking for you! (Calls out)  
(Luz and Amity have found the female but not the male)  
Luz (conf.): I never realised how big this place was until we had to start searching! Apparently the guy was really hiding very well somewhere in this place……….  
Amity (conf.): Like he was trying to avoid his girlfriend. Sounded like someone here! (Jokingly teases Luz)  
Luz (conf.): Hey I didn’t know okay!  
(Elm and Hickory as well as Viney and Jerbo are looking for their match)  
Elm: Search properly dear remember we’re looking for blue!  
Viney: Alright lady we’ll find your man!  
Jerbo: So he should be in red…………….  
(Meanwhile Eda and Lilith have found the female counterpart)  
Eda: Haha there you are! You ain’t going anywhere! (Grabs the female’s arm)  
Lilith (conf.): Okay that took like about thirty minutes give or take but we finally found the match! And it took like another ten minutes to find the old man.  
Eda: (Notices an elderly man sitting down on a mat) I think that’s him! (Points at the man)  
(Eda and Lilith then present the couple to the elderly man. The elderly man then passes them their next clue)  
Eda and Lilith: Alright! (Reads clue) ‘Head to Yongin-si city’!  
Hadri: Teams will have to head to this restaurant here in Yongin-si city to find their next clue! (Points at the restaurant)  
Eda: Haha time to go!  
Eda and Lilith- Currently in 1st place  
(As Eda and Lilith are leaving they notice that Alador and Odalia and Edric and Emira have arrived)  
Edric: Hey look it’s Eda and Lilith! (Waves at them) Did you just arrive?  
Eda: No we were just leaving!   
Lilith: Good luck!  
(Eda and Lilith then enter their cab and prepare to head to their next spot)  
Emira: Wait they’re already done?  
Odalia (conf.): I can’t believe how far ahead the Clawthorne sisters are! We just arrived and they were already leaving?! They always wanted to be better at everything than us that’s why I never liked them since school!  
Alador: Alright everybody let’s just find this place and get it over with.  
(Alador and Odalia and Edric and Emira then walk their way to the rental shop. They arrive and the shopkeeper greets them and asks them to put on their hanboks)  
Edric: You look great Emira!   
Emira: You to Edric!  
Odalia: Now this is what royalty looks like! (Twirls around in her hanbok)  
(The shopkeeper then passes them their next clue)  
Alador and Odalia: (Reads clue) ‘Match up the couples’…………………..  
Edric and Emira: (Reads clue) ‘and bring them to the village elder to receive your next clue’!  
Edric: Let’s go matchmaking let’s go!  
Alador and Odalia- Currently in 6th place  
Edric and Emira- Currently in 7th place  
(Meanwhile Viney and Jerbo have discovered the matching pair)  
Jerbo: Wait………….. red and………… red! This is the one let’s go!  
(Viney and Jerbo then quickly run to find the village elder)  
(Meanwhile Willow and Gus have found the missing pair)  
Gus: Okay we found our lady let’s go!  
(Willow and Gus then quickly run to find the village elder)  
(Meanwhile Luz and Amity are struggling to find their missing pair)  
Amity: Grrr where is your boyfriend??? (Looks around everywhere)  
Luz (conf.): We were walking and searching everywhere but for some reason we couldn’t find a guy in pink. Like maybe he’s not interested in her but please for our sake just hook up.  
(Viney and Jerbo and Willow and Gus present the couple to the elder. He gives both teams their respective clue)  
Viney and Jerbo: (Reads clue) ‘Head to Yongin-si city’!  
Jerbo: Hurry let’s go!  
Viney and Jerbo- Currently in 2nd place  
Willow and Gus: (Reads clue) ‘Head to Yongin-si city’!  
(Willow and Gus then quickly run off to get a cab)  
Willow and Gus- Currently in 3rd place  
(Meanwhile Boscha and Skara and Hieronymus and Perry have arrived)  
Boscha: Alright let’s find this place!  
(Perry then notices a directory and reads it)  
Perry: Bump it’s here let’s go!  
(Hieronymus and Perry then quickly run as fast as they can to the rental shop. Boscha and Skara notice them making a move and decide to follow them)  
Skara: Boscha they’re going let’s follow them!  
(Boscha and Skara then follow Hieronymus and Perry. As they’re about to reach the shop Boscha and Skara then zoom past them in order to get there first)  
Boscha (conf.): Once we knew where the store was we just ran past Principal Bump and Mr Porter. What they’re old and this is a race so we did what we had to do!  
(The shopkeeper then greets Boscha and Skara and they start putting on their hanboks)  
Skara: Wow I should totally post me wearing this on Penstagram! (Poses)  
Boscha: No offense but I’m so much better looking.  
Boscha and Skara: (Reads clue) ‘Match up the couples’…………………..  
Skara: Ooooh matchmaking time! I love hook ups!  
Boscha and Skara- Currently in 8th place  
(Hieronymus and Perry then enter the store. The shopkeeper greets them and they put on their hanboks)  
Perry: (Notices Principal Bump in the hanbok) You look like a wise man!  
Hieronymus: You too! I would say the outfit suits you!  
Hieronymus and Perry: (Reads clue) ‘Match up the couples’…………………..  
Hieronymus: Let’s go!  
Hieronymus and Perry- Currently in last place  
(After much thorough searching Luz and Amity then find the missing pair)  
Luz: (Grabs the guy by the arm) There you are we’ve been looking all over for you!   
Amity: Now let’s find the elder!  
(Luz and Amity then finally find the elder after a few minutes of searching. The elder smiles and passes them their next clue)  
Luz and Amity: (Reads clue) ‘Head to Yongin-si city’!  
Luz: Cmon let’s move!  
Luz and Amity- Currently in 4th place  
(Meanwhile Elm and Hickory have found their match)  
Elm: Blue and blue! Guess we’re right! Time to go!  
(Elm and Hickory then bring the couple to the elder. The elder passes them their clue)  
Elm and Hickory: (Reads clue) ‘Head to Yongin-si city’!  
(Elm and Hickory then run off to find a cab)  
Elm and Hickory- Currently in 5th place  
(Meanwhile Eda and Lilith have arrived at Yongin-si city. They are looking for the restaurant)  
Lilith: Where is it? (Searches around)  
Lilith (conf.): So the clue told us to look for this particular restaurant but apparently it never mentioned how it looks like! But knowing how it works it would have a flag and a clue box in front of it so Edalyn and I kept an eye for it.  
(Eda then notices one of the restaurants with a clue box)  
Eda: There I see it! (Points to the restaurant)  
(Eda and Lilith then run to the restaurant. They then tear open and read the clue)  
Eda and Lilith: Roadblock! (Reads clue) ‘Who can handle the heat’?  
Eda: I’m gonna do it sister!  
Hadri: In this Roadblock one team member must eat kimchi which is a traditional Korean dish of salted and fermented vegetables! In this task the team member must eat 7 small plates of kimchi and finish them before they can receive their next clue! However the spiciness of each plate of kimchi gets higher and higher the further they go so it’s a matter of whether they can take the spiciness! Team members who can’t handle the spice can take a 10-minute penalty for each level they can’t complete!  
Eda: Alright show me the money!  
(The server gives Eda the first level of kimchi. The portion is not too big)  
Eda: (Savouring the kimchi) Hmmmm this is good but cmon where’s the spice?!  
Eda (conf.): I was the spice queen back in Hexside! Please I was the only one who would eat the spiciest chips and extra hot sauce on everything!  
Lilith (conf.): Yup I remembered I tried copying her and I passed out. Will NOT do it again!  
(Eda is then eating the next three levels savouring the kimchi with every bite)  
Eda: Wooooo this is good! They should totally make something like this back in The Boiling Isles! (Sips a glass of water) Next please!  
(Meanwhile Boscha and Skara are looking for the male counterpart)  
Boscha (conf.): It was already starting to get dark out and our legs were already killing us! Where is this guy hiding??!!!  
Skara (conf.): Haha it’s almost how guys react when you try to ask them out for Grom Boscha.  
Boscha (conf.): Don’t EVER bring that up again please or it won’t end well for you!  
(Boscha and Skara then find their male counterpart)  
Boscha: There you are! (Pulls the guy by the arm) We’ve been looking everywhere for you!  
Skara: Alright time to bring you to the elder where you guys will get together and we can move on!  
(Boscha and Skara then arrive at where the village elder is. The elder then passes them their next clue)  
Boscha and Skara: (Reads clue) ‘Head to Yongin-si city’!  
Boscha: I still see a few teams walking around we’re not last hurry!  
Boscha and Skara- Currently in 6th place  
(Meanwhile Edric and Emira have found their missing pair)  
Emira: There you are! (Grabs the lady’s arm) You’re really good at hiding aren’t you?!  
Edric: Now time for your wedding ceremony!  
(Edric and Emira then arrive at the village elder with the couple in hand. The elder passes them their next clue)  
Edric and Emira: (Reads clue) ‘Head to Yongin-si city’!  
Edric and Emira- Currently in 7th place  
(Meanwhile Viney and Jerbo have arrived at the restaurant)  
Viney and Jerbo: (Reads clue) ‘Who can handle the heat’?  
Viney: Guess I’ll do it!  
Viney (conf.): Yeah I like spicy food and spicy chips so it was definitely my thing.  
Jerbo (conf.): While for me I can only handle mild spice. Yeah I’m not a fan of spicy food.  
(As Viney is waiting to be served she notices that Eda is sweating a lot eating the kimchi)  
Viney: Woah…………….. (Sees Eda sweating whilst eating kimchi)  
Viney (conf.): Seeing Lord Calamity sweating that much while she’s eating it I was like ‘What have I gotten myself into?’ If Lord Calamity herself is struggling we know that this isn’t gonna be easy!  
Jerbo (conf.): But I know she would do it to impress Lord Calamity! We have to live up to her name!  
(As Viney is eating her kimchi Eda is already at the last level. She is gulping down glasses of water as she is doing so)  
Eda: Woahhhhh this really packs some heat! (Downs another glass) Last one right?!  
Eda (conf.): I admit I didn’t know that it was going to be that hot! Man they really know how to make things spicy! But I was just one more dish away.   
(Eda then takes on the last kimchi dish. As she’s doing so Willow and Gus have arrived at the restaurant)  
Willow and Gus: (Reads clue) ‘Who can handle the heat’?  
Willow: I’m doing it!  
Willow (conf.): My dad cooks spicy food all the time so I’m pretty familiar with eating spicy food. And dad sometimes can really make it really spicy to the extreme.  
Gus (conf.): I……………… can’t eat things which are too spicy.  
(Willow notices both Eda and Viney sweating profusely as they’re eating the kimchi)  
Willow: Okay this looks scary……………………….  
(Willow then starts eating the first kimchi served to her)  
(Meanwhile Eda has already finished the last kimchi served. She immediately downs a glass of water as the server passes her the next clue)  
Lilith: (Reads clue) ‘Head to Dosan Park in Gangnam’!  
Eda: (To Viney and Willow) Good luck kiddos it’s really spicy! (As she leaves the restaurant)  
Eda and Lilith- Currently in 1st place  
Hadri: Gangnam is Seoul’s upscale district home to gleaming skyscrapers, designer brands and stylish nightclubs! Teams will have to head to Dosan Park located here to recerive their next clue!  
Eda: Hurry up! (Persuades the taxi driver)  
Eda (conf.): We were still in front of the pack and we were aiming to get three in a row! We just wanted to show the other teams that we are a force to be reckoned with!  
(Back at the matchmaking task Hieronymus and Perry have found their pairs)  
Hieronymus: Finally there you are! (Grabs the male counterpart by the arm)  
Hoeronymus (conf.): Who knew playing matchmaker was so tiring? I’m getting old.  
(Hieronymus and Perry then arrive at where the village elder is sitting. The elder passes them their next clue)  
Hieronymus and Perry: (Reads clue) ‘Head to Yongin-si city’!  
Perry: Cmon Bump let’s go as far as our legs can take us!  
Hieronymus and Perry- Currently in 8th place  
(Meanwhile Alador and Odalia are struggling to find their missing pair)  
Odalia: Come out wherever you are!!!! (Searches intently for the missing pair)  
Odalia (conf.): We’ve been walking in circles now and we still haven’t found him! This almost reminds me of the day WE got married! Alador for some weird reason didn’t want to marry and he ran all the way to the forest to hide from me! What was that all about?!  
Alador (conf.): Yeah let’s not bring that up. It was getting very dark and we were really exhausted so we just wanted to get it over with. We searched high and low.  
(Odalia then notices a man wearing a hanbok. She immediately grabs the guy by the arm and starts berating him)  
Odalia: There you are how long have you been there?! Do you know how much time you’ve wasted us?!!!  
Odalia (conf.): I was already sick of it. I just wanted to leave that place.  
(Alador and Odalia then arrive at the village elder. The elder passes them their clue)  
Alador and Odalia: (Reads clue) ‘Head to Yongin-si city’!  
Alador: Let’s just go dear we’re already behind!  
Alador and Odalia- Currently in last place  
(Back at the Roadblock Willow is tearing through the kimchi sweating profusely but still going on whilst Viney is struggling with how spicy it is)  
Viney: (Sweats profusely and continuously gulps her drink as she’s eating the fourth plate) Woahhhhh how is it so intensely hot?!  
Viney (conf.): When I saw Willow eating through it I was wondering ‘Woah lady how are you doing it?!’ Her face was really red but she just kept on going while I’m here gasping for air!  
(Willow is chowing down the fifth level of kimchi as she is sweating profusely)  
Gus: How are you doing that Willow?  
Willow: Don’t ask. (As she takes the last bite)  
(Meanwhile Luz and Amity have arrived at the restaurant)  
Luz and Amity: (Reads clue) ‘Who can handle the heat’?  
Luz: I’ll do it!  
Luz (conf.): As a Hispanic I’ve eaten a lot of Latin American food and I can tell you they can get really spicy! So it’s familiar territory I would say.  
Amity (conf.): I…………… don’t really eat spicy food often. That’s all I can say.  
(Luz notices Willow and Viney sweating profusely with their faces as red as tomatoes eating the kimchi)  
Luz: (Gulps) This is scary……………..  
Luz (conf.): Seeing their faces all red and all I suddenly had this feeling of fear course through me. Like is the food really that spicy? But I volunteered so there was no turning back.  
(Luz then starts eating the first plate of kimchi)  
Luz: (As she eats it) Okay this isn’t too bad…………..  
(Elm and Hickory then arrive at the restaurant)  
Elm and Hickory: (Reads clue) ‘Who can handle the heat’?  
Elm: I’m doing it!  
Elm (conf.): There’s nothing else I love more than spicy food so this was for me!  
Hickory (conf.): He’s an expert chef when it comes to anything spicy I’ll admit!  
(As Elm is ready to eat his kimchi Viney is struggling to get down the fifth one down)  
Viney: (Coughs excessively as she downs a cup of water) I can’t!!!!! (Puts her head on the table)  
Jerbo: Woah woah Viney are you okay? (Checks on Viney)  
Viney (conf.): It was too hard! It was just too spicy and my neck was burning and I couldn’t take it!   
Jerbo (conf.): But I was still happy for her because she did her best. I wouldn’t have made it that far to be honest.  
(Jerbo then tries to comfort and encourage Viney)  
Jerbo: Viney it’s okay we can just take the penalty. Just one more bite and you would clear this plate.  
(Viney then gets back up and quickly eats the last bit of her kimchi. She quickly downs a glass of water and raises her hand)  
Viney: I want to take the penalty! (Raises her hand)  
(Viney and Jerbo are given a 20-minute penalty)  
Viney (conf.): I was disappointed that we got a 20-minute penalty because it means other teams could pass us but it had to be done.   
Jerbo (conf.): Hey I’m fine we weren’t last so it didn’t really matter.  
(As Viney and Jerbo are waiting out their penalty Willow is eating through the final kimchi)  
Willow (conf.): So that was it! The last one! I took the first bite and it really exploded in my mouth!  
Willow: (Realises how spicy it is) AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! (Tries to cool herself down)  
Willow (conf.): But I knew I couldn’t give up and I didn’t want to take the penalty so I had to suck it up and finish it!  
(Willow then eats through the kimchi sweating profusely along the way)  
Willow (conf.): I just went ‘One more bite one more bite’ and before I knew it. I was done!  
Gus: Willow you did it!  
(The server then passes Willow and Gus their next clue as Willow gulps down her drink)  
Gus: (Reads clue) ‘Head to Dosan Park in Gangnam’! Let’s go Willow let’s go!  
Willow and Gus- Currently in 2nd place  
(Meanwhile Luz and Elm are both eating their kimchis. Luz is at the fourth plate where she is already struggling whilst Elm is still going on sweating profusely but going strong)  
Luz: (Tries to cool herself down) How is Willow’s dad still going on?!!  
Luz (conf.): When I got to the fourth one I was already DYING and I didn’t know if I could go on! And Willow’s dad already passed me and I went ‘Ohhhhh noooooooo’……………………..  
(As they’re doing so Viney and Jerbo have completed serving their time penalty and receive their next clue)  
Viney and Jerbo: (Reads clue) ‘Head to Dosan Park in Gangnam’!  
Jerbo: We still have the lead let’s go!  
Viney and Jerbo- Currently in 3rd place  
(Meanwhile Boscha and Skara as well as Edric and Emira have arrived at the restaurant)  
Boscha and Skara: (Reads clue) ‘Who can handle the heat’?  
Boscha: So me!  
Boscha (conf.): I love to eat spicy chips at school so this one is gonna be a snap!  
Edric and Emira: (Reads clue) ‘Who can handle the heat’?  
Edric: Fine I’ll do it then!  
Edric (conf.): I’ve eaten very weird things in my life so I guess that’s one more in my list!  
(Meanwhile Luz is eating the fifth plate. She is struggling quite badly)  
Luz: Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!! (Gulps another glass of water)  
Amity (conf.): When I saw Luz looking like that struggling I got really worried. Like I wanted to win but I was concerned about her safety. She looked like she was gonna pass out.  
Amity: (Pats Luz in the back) Hey it’s okay we can take the penalty if you can’t do it.  
Luz: (Wipes off her tears) I can. I’ll finish this plate I just have to.  
(Luz then tries to finish the last bits of the kimchi. She faceplants head first onto the table out of exhaustion)  
Amity: She’s taking the penalty! (Raises her hand)  
(Luz and Amity then receive a 20-minute penalty)  
Amity: (Puts her arm around Luz and comforts her) It’s okay you did your best. Here I’ll give you a drink. (Gives her a glass of water)  
Luz (conf.): And I was defeated by the spice! I need a break from spicy food for a while now!  
(Meanwhile Elm is already at the last level)  
Elm: OOhhhhhhh this one is really hot!!! (Eats the kimchi)  
Elm (conf.): So I was like ‘a little more you can do it Elm’…….. it was spicy but I had to do it.  
(Elm then takes the last bite of the kimchi and raises his hand as he tries to cool himself)  
Hickory: (Reads clue) ‘Head to Dosan Park in Gangnam’! You’re amazing dear let’s go!  
Elm and Hickory- Currently in 4th place  
(Meanwhile Edric and Boscha are struggling with their kimchi)  
Edric: Hot hot!!!!! (Starts coughing as he gulps down a glass of water)  
Boscha: Ahhhhhh I can’t feel my face!!!!! (As she sweats profusely)  
(Meanwhile Eda and Lilith have arrived at Dosan Park in Gangnam)  
Eda: The clue box is right here! (Points to it)  
Lilith: (Tears open the envelope) Detour! Break Board or Break Dance?  
Hadri: For the Detour for this leg of the race teams will have to choose between Break Board or Break Dance! For Break Board teams will have to go to the Taekwondo Centre and learn a few taekwondo punching techniques. They will then have to break 2 boards which are 1 inch and 3 inches thick respectively successfully in order to receive their next clue! For Break Dance teams will go to this dance studio where they will be taught how to do K-Pop dancing. They will then have to perform a K-Pop dance routine to the satisfaction of the judge in order to receive their next clue!  
Eda: I’m fine with both but which one is better?  
Lilith: I say we do Break Dance!  
Eda (conf.): Break Board sounded faster but Lilith insisted on doing Break Dance so we did that instead. And cmon Lilith you have two left feet why did you even pick it?  
Lilith (conf.): Who says I can’t dance I have grace okay…………….. I just felt like we danced a lot when we were younger so I felt more comfortable with that.  
(Eda and Lilith enter the dance studio and are greeted by the dance teachers. They then start practicing the dance routine)  
Eda (conf.): Okay this K-Pop dancing thing is not as easy as we thought it would be. There’s so much bending and coordinating hand movements that I think I broke a hip doing so!  
Lilith (conf.): Too late I think I already broke a hip.  
(Eda and Lilith then have a go at dancing to the judge. They mess up a lot due to not being in sync with the movements)  
Judge: No do again!  
Eda: I need a drink I’m exhausted! (Gets a bottle of water and starts drinking it)  
Lilith (conf.): Okay this is one of those modern dancing things kids nowadays do so it is going to be a little hard. But we can do it! If our hips are still intact that is……………  
(Luz and Amity then finish up their penalty. They rip open the clue the moment the server gives it to them)  
Luz and Amity: (Reads clue) ‘Head to Dosan Park in Gangnam’!  
Luz: Let’s go! Good luck everyone take the penalty if you can’t do it! (Runs off)  
Luz and Amity- Currently in 5th place  
(As Luz and Amity are leaving both Hieronymus and Perry and Alador and Odalia have arrived)  
Hieronymus and Perry: (Reads clue) ‘Who can handle the heat’?  
Perry: Guess it’s me then!  
Hieronymus (conf.): Haha I’m 70 there’s no way I would be able to handle the spice. I tried eating spicy food recently and I was in the bathroom for days.  
Perry (conf.): So my turn it was! I would say I’m a fan. I don’t eat it daily but I’m a fan.  
Alador and Odalia: (Reads clue) ‘Who can handle the heat’?  
Odalia: Dear you’ll do it then!  
Odalia (conf.): Spicy food no way! My tongue will burn at the slightest touch of it!  
Alador (conf.): I’ve had my fair share of exotic food so let’s see what surprises this holds.  
(Meanwhile Edric is already struggling halfway through the fourth plate of kimchi)  
Edric: I need water I need water!!!!!!!!!! (Fans his tongue)  
(Emira then quickly passes Edric a glass of water. Edric gulps down the water and goes to a corner to clear himself)  
Emira (conf.): Seeing my brother really trying his hardest was really something.   
Emira: Hey Edric can you do it? (Pats Edric’s shoulder) Take the penalty if you can’t.  
Edric: I can go on just need a break……….. (Tries to recollect his thoughts)  
(Meanwhile Boscha is eating the fourth plate of kimchi)  
Boscha: (Suddenly starts coughing excessively and sweats profusely)  
(Boscha then grabs a glass of water and starts gulping it. She goes to the corner and starts tearing up)  
Skara: (Goes to Boscha out of concern) Hey Boscha are you okay………………  
Skara (conf.): Boscha suddenly started coughing and I could tell that she was not feeling very good. So as her friend I got really worried for her.  
Skara: Are you okay? It’s okay if you can’t do it………………….  
Boscha: No! I want to go on! I’m not backing out that easy!  
Boscha (conf.): I came into this race wanting to prove that I can do anything so I wasn’t gonna look bad not being able to finish some spicy cabbages!   
(Meanwhile Willow and Gus and Viney and Jerbo have arrived at Dosan Park)  
Willow and Gus: (Reads clue) Break Board or Break Dance?!  
Willow: Let’s do Break Board. I’m not confident with my dancing!  
Viney and Jerbo: (Reads clue) Break Board or Break Dance?!  
Viney: Let’s do Break Board!  
Jerbo: I’m with you on that one.  
(Back at the Roadblock everyone is having trouble eating their kimchi)  
Perry: (Inhales and exhales) Woooahhhh this is really hot! Which level is this again?  
Alador: (Gulps down another glass of water) This is really spicy it’s making my tongue numb!  
Odalia: Oh come on Alador you’re way tougher than that! Carry on!  
Odalia (conf.): Alador here was only at the fourth plate and he already wanted to give up. Like this wasn’t the Alador I thought I married! What ever happened to you?!  
Alador (conf.): As I said Odalia I’m not very good at handling spicy foods. There was the penalty option I could’ve just taken it.  
Odalia (conf.): And hold us back and make me I mean US look bad! No way!!!   
(Meanwhile Edric is about to finish the fifth piece of kimchi)  
Emira: Cmon Edric you can do it! One more bite!  
(Edric then takes the last bite and swallows it the best her can. He gulps another glass of water and faceplants to the table)  
Emira: (Concerned tone) Edric you okay? You wanna continue?  
Edric: I can’t. Just take the penalty!  
(Emira then raises her hand to accept the penalty. Edric and Emira now have a 20-minute penalty they need to serve)  
Emira: Hey Edric you did your best. You made it to Level 5 that’s amazing! (Gently strokes his back)  
Edric: Thanks sis! Now I need to go to the bathroom! (Runs to the bathroom)  
(Meanwhile Boscha is coughing and gulping at every bite of her kimchi)  
Skara: If you can’t do it it’s okay……………….  
Boscha: No. I need to make it to the next one at least!  
(Meanwhile Perry just finished his fourth kimchi plate after struggling)  
Perry: I’ll be taking the penalty from here!  
(Hieronymus and Perry are given a 30-minute penalty)  
(Meanwhile Boscha has just finished the fourth kimchi and prepares for the fifth)  
Skara: I think you should just take the penalty you’re already struggling!  
Boscha: No! I’m going for the next one!  
(At the Taekwondo Centre Willow and Gus as well as Viney and Jerbo are learning some taekwondo punches)  
Instructor: Like this heeyah! (Punches)  
(Willow, Gus, Viney and Jerbo all follow as instructed)  
Gus (conf.): It was fun learning all those punches and kicks now I’m gonna be a professional taekwondo master! Haiyah!!!! (Attempts to do a punch)  
(As they’re doing so Elm and Hickory have arrived at the clue box at Dosan Park)  
Hickory: (Reads clue) Detour!  
Elm: I say we do Break Board!  
Hickory (conf.): I handle wood and boards all the time this here is my specialty! No way we were dancing we have two left feet.  
(Soon afterward Luz and Amity then arrive at the clue box)  
Amity: (Reads clue) Ooohh a Detour! Which one should we pick?  
Luz: Break Dance 100%!  
Luz (conf.): I love to dance and K-Pop dancing is my favourite! I was definitely not going to skip that one!  
Amity (conf.): And we are always in sync when we dance! It’s just the chemistry we have.  
(At the Break Dance Detour Eda and Lilith are dancing a second time)  
Judge: Not good!  
Eda and Lilith: Ughhhhhhhh!!!!!!!  
Eda (conf.): I almost had it with that stupid judge when he said that it wasn’t good! Like yeah we missed a move or two but we did everything right!  
Eda: Hey Lilith you wanna use the Express Pass? We still have it.  
Lilith: We should save it. Besides nobody’s here so we’re still ahead.  
(Luz and Amity then enter the dance studio)  
Luz: Hi Eda and her sister you’re here too! (Waves at both Eda and Lilith)  
Eda: Just as you said that! Do you wanna continue?  
Lilith: I say we try again I don’t think they can get it on their first try too. Here’s the deal if THEY (points at Luz and Amity) pass us then we’ll use the Express Pass okay?  
Eda: Okay fine………………..  
Eda (conf.): I hate to admit it but when you’re right you’re right!  
Lilith (conf.): I know. I was usually the one making the wiser decisions. I AM the older sister.  
Eda (conf.): I would totally bring it up but I shouldn’t.   
(Back at the Roadblock Alador has already finished the fourth kimchi plate)  
Alador: I can’t take this anymore I’m taking the penalty!   
Odalia: What?! What are you doing?!  
(Alador and Odalia are given a 30-minute penalty)  
Odalia (conf.): I can’t believe that my husband here would back out so easily! Great we had to just sit and wait for 30 minutes all because you couldn’t eat some vegetables! Human world vegetables to be more precise!  
Alador (conf.): Look by the time I would finish it would’ve taken about the same time as the penalty so it wouldn’t make a difference! At least I wouldn’t have to suffer as much.  
Odalia (conf.): Oh you’re the one complaining now……………..  
(Meanwhile Boscha is eating the fifth kimchi but is struggling really badly)  
Boscha: Ahhhhhhh!!!! (Gulps another glass of water and runs to a corner tearing up)  
Skara: (Goes up to Boscha out of concern) Hey hey it’s okay…….. It’s okay………………. (Pats Boscha gently in the back)  
Boscha (conf.): I think by that point I knew that I already reached my limit. I think it was time for me to know that I have limits and that my body couldn’t take it anymore.  
(Boscha and Skara then receive a 30-minute penalty)  
Boscha (conf.): So since I didn’t finish the fifth plate it counted in the penalty and we had to be stuck for 30 minutes. And everyone else there was already halfway through their penalties so I knew we were going to be last.  
Skara (conf.): Its’ okay we still can catch up. You did your best Boscha! (Hugs Boscha)  
(Edric and Emira then finish serving their penalty and receive their next clue)  
Edric and Emira: (Reads clue) ‘Head to Dosan Park in Gangnam’!  
Edric: Let’s go!  
Edric and Emira- Currently in 6th place  
(Hieronymus and Perry then finish serving their penalty and receive their next clue)  
Hieronymus and Perry: (Reads clue) ‘Head to Dosan Park in Gangnam’!  
Hieronymus: We can still make it if we’re fast enough.   
Hieronymus and Perry- Currently in 7th place  
(Back at the Break Board Detour Willow and Gus are attempting to break their first board which is 1-inch thick)  
Gus (conf.): So we then had to start breaking the boards. I was kinda nervous because I never punched anyone before so I didn’t know is I could do it.  
(Willow and Gus both successfully break their 1-inch boards. The instructor then prepares the 3-inch thick boards for them to break)  
Willow (conf.): Then it came the bigger board. I started to feel less confident because it looked hard to break but I just told myself ‘You can do it Willow’…………  
(Willow then punches the 3-inch board and fortunately enough it breaks. However Gus’s attempt to break this 3-inch board was not to successful)  
Gus: Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!! (Wrings his hand in pain)  
Gus (conf.): Okay that was not easy……………  
(Meanwhile at the Break Dance Detour Luz and Amity are going for their first attempt to complete the dance routine)  
(Luz and Amity then try to do the movements as rehearsed but are not precise)  
Judge: No not good!  
Luz and Amity: Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!!  
Luz (conf.): K-Pop dancing not easy I tell you! The precision and the timing needs to be ON POINT and we just couldn’t hit it at the right time!  
Amity (conf.): This is gonna take a while……………  
Luz: (Talks to Eda) Not easy huh?  
Eda: (As she sips another drink) Tell me about it! We tried three times already.  
(Luz then sighs knowing it’s not going to be easy)  
(Meanwhile Edric and Emira as well as Hieronymus and Perry have arrived at Dosan Park)  
Edric and Emira: (Reads clue) Detour!!!!!!   
Edric: Let’s do dance!  
Emira: Definitely!  
Edric (conf.): Just say Em and I are always in sync! (Poses)  
Hieronymus and Perry: (Reads clue) Detour! Break Board or Break Dance?  
Hieronymus: I say we do Break Board…………….  
Perry: I agree. I can’t dance.  
(Back at the restaurant Alador and Odalia have finished serving their penalty)  
Odalia: We’re done?! Hurry up dear let’s not waste any time!  
Alador: (Reads clue) ‘Head to Dosan Park in Gangnam’! Yup let’s go!  
Alador and Odalia- Currently in 8th place  
Boscha: How much longer do we have to wait?  
Skara: (As she listens to the server) 8 more minutes! Alright then.  
Boscha (conf.): So every team already passed by us and we still had to wait. It was official we were in last and we’re probably gonna go home! (Grumbles)  
Skara: Hey Boscha don’t worry Amity’s parents are only 8 minutes ahead we still can catch up if we’re fast enough.  
(Boscha and Skara then finish serving their penalty and receive their clue)  
Boscha and Skara: (Reads clue) ‘Head to Dosan Park in Gangnam’!  
Boscha: Hurry Skara we don’t wanna be last!  
Boscha and Skara- Currently in last place  
(Back at the Break Board Detour Viney and Jerbo are preparing to break the 1-inch board)  
Viney: Okay this shouldn’t be too hard.  
(Both Viney and Jerbo break their 1-inch boards with ease)  
Viney (conf.): Those boards snapped like a twig! But then when he came with the thicker board that was where we got a little more nervous.  
Jerbo (conf.): A little? I was VERY nervous!  
(Viney and Jerbo then attempt to break the 3-inch board. Despite punching hard they lacked the technique which prevented both of them from breaking the board)  
Viney: Owwwwwww!!!!!! (Wrings her hand)  
Jerbo: Ahhhhh!!!!!! (Massages his hand which is in pain)  
Jerbo (conf.): Well that didn’t go well for the both of us!  
(Elm and Hickory are then supposed to go next but decide to do something unconventional)  
Hickory: Judge let them go first please…………  
Elm: Only he has to break the board. I think it’s fair to give him a shot.  
(Gus is taken aback by Elm and Hickory’s friendly gesture. He prepares to break the 3-inch board on his second attempt)  
Gus (conf.): Wow Willow’s dads were so kind to let me give it a second shot first! And man everyone there was really looking at me so I was nervous but at the same time confident because everyone there wanted me to succeed.  
(Gus then calms himself as he prepares to break the board. He goes for the blow and he successfully breaks the board)  
Willow, Viney, Jerbo, Elm and Hickory: Yeahhhhhh you did it!!!!! (Appluads)  
Gus: I did it! I actually did it! Wohoo!!!!!!  
(The instructor then passes Gus their next clue)  
Willow and Gus: (Reads clue) ‘Head to N Seoul Tower where it will be the next Pit Stop for the race’!  
Willow: It’s the Pit Stop yayyyyy!!!!!! (Jumps for joy)  
Willow and Gus- Currently in 1st place  
Hadri: N Seoul Tower stands at a whopping 774 feet tall and is the second highest point in Seoul! This will be the Pit Stop for this leg of the race! The last team to check in here MAY be eliminated!  
(Back at the Break Dance Detour Eda and Lilith have a go at their fourth attempt on the dance routine)  
Eda and Lilith: Yes or yes! (Poses to finish the dance routine)  
Judge: Good! (Passes them their clue)  
Eda and Lilith: Haha finally!  
Eda and Lilith: (Reads clue) ‘Head to the Pit Stop!’  
Eda: Yeah baby!  
Lilith (conf.): First one out again! But we weren’t certain that we were going to be first because for all we know the teams who took the other Detour may have passed us.  
Eda (conf.): But we wouldn’t know unless we found out ourselves.  
(Meanwhile Alador and Odalia have arrived at Dosan Park)  
Alador: (Reads clue) Detour! Break Board or Break Dance?  
Odalia: Definitely dance!  
Odalia (conf.): I’ve been taking dance classes for over 20 years now there was no way I was not taking something I was DEFINITELY going to do well in! This is going to be a breeze for once in this race!  
(Boscha and Skara are then shown arriving at Dosan Park)  
Boscha and Skara: (Reads clue) Detour!  
Boscha: I say we go for Break Dance!  
Skara: Yeah sounds good………  
Boscha (conf.): Cmon my friends and I dance at the back of Hexside after school all the time! This is the break we need if we want to pass the other teams!  
(Back at the Break Board Detour Elm and Hickory are ready to break the 1-inch board)  
Elm: Remember dear arms up and strike fast!  
(Hickory then follows Elm’s instructions and snaps the board like a twig)  
Elm: Good job Hickory! My turn!  
(Elm then lands a punch on the 1-inch board and easily breaks it)  
Hickory: Alright! (Fist bumps Elm)  
Hickory (conf.): Well we did better than we expected! But it was then the part where we had to break the thicker board.   
Elm (conf.): We were confident we could do it but we didn’t want to get too cocky.  
(Elm then attempts to break the board. He punches the board and it snaps into two)  
Elm: Not bad I did better than I expected! Your turn dear you can do it!  
(Hickory then attempts to punch the board. He lands a hard and quick punch successfully breaking it)   
Elm and Hickory: Yeahhhhh!!!! (Hugs each other)  
(They then receive a clue from the instructor)  
Elm and Hickory: (Reads clue) ‘Head to the Pit Stop!’  
Elm: Let’s go!  
Elm and Hickory- Currently in 3rd place  
(At the base of N Seoul Tower Hadri is waiting for the teams with a local representative)  
(Willow and Gus arrive and quickly step on the Pit Stop mat)  
Local representative: Annyeonghaseyo welcome to South Korea!  
Willow and Gus: Kamsahamida! (Bows out of respect)  
Hadri: Willow and Gus, you are Team Number 1! Congratulations!  
Willow and Gus: Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!! (Hugs each other victoriously)  
Willow (conf.): I can’t believe it we got first in a leg! FIRST!!!!  
Gus (conf.): Let’s try to go for Number 1 again!  
Hadri: For coming first in this leg you both get VIP passes to the BTS World Tour! You guys know who BTS is?  
Gus: I don’t but if it’s a human band I’ll love it!  
(Willow and Gus continue celebrating their win)  
(At the Break Dance Detour Luz and Amity are at their third attempt. They are still a little out of sync)  
Judge: No not good!  
Luz: (Sips a drink of water) Ughhhhhh why can’t you just be in sync with me Amity?!!  
Amity: Hey I was doing the dance moves you were the one who wasn’t following the beat.  
Luz (conf.): We were already losing our minds. I just don’t know why we couldn’t work together this one time.   
Amity (conf.): But I didn’t want to ruin our bond so I just kept quiet and just let her talk. I learnt to be strong and now’s the time to use it.  
(They notice that Edric and Emira have arrived)  
Edric: Hey Mittens and Luz you’re still here?  
Amity: Yeah. Hey just warning you first this isn’t going to be as easy as it sounds.  
(Edric and Emira then practice the dance moves to the instructor)  
Emira (conf.): Mittens was right this was not easy. The moves were like ‘here’ and ‘there’ and we had to be in sync dang even I was twisted all over!  
(Edric and Emira then have their first attempt at the dance. They are very out of sync with each other and are not coordinated)  
Judge: No not good!  
Edric (conf.): Yup this is gonna take a while……………….  
(Back at the Break Board Detour Viney and Jerbo are ready for their next attempt at breaking the board)  
Jerbo (conf.): Okay so we were gonna have a go at it again. But this time we were ready!  
(Viney then attempts to punch the 3-inch board. She is able to break it with one good hit)  
Viney: Alright!!! Jerbo c’mon you can do it!  
(Jerbo then steadies himself. He attempts the strongest and sturdiest punch he is able to muster and successfully breaks the board)  
Jerbo: Yeahhhh we did it!   
(The instructor then passes Viney and Jerbo their clue)  
Viney and Jerbo: (Reads clue) ‘Head to the Pit Stop!’  
Viney: We’re going to the Pit Stop yeahhhhhh!!!!!  
Viney and Jerbo- Currently in 4th place  
(Meanwhile at N Seoul Tower both Eda and Lilith and Elm and Hickory arrive at the same time. They notice each other)  
Lilith: Oh no it’s them! The dads! (Points at Elm and Hickory)  
(Both teams then have a footrace to see who can arrive there first. Eda and Lilith arrive at the mat seconds before Elm and Hickory do)  
Hadri: Close race! Eda and Lilith, you are Team Number 2!  
Eda and Lilith: Whew! (High-fives each other)  
Eda: Not first but hey second’s pretty good too!  
Hadri: Elm and Hickory, you’re Team Number 3!  
Elm and Hickory: Yeahhhhhh!!!!! (Hugs each other)  
Hickory (conf.): Alrighty third place we’re doing amazing! Let’s go for Number 1 next time!  
(Back at the Break Dance Detour Luz and Amity have a go at their fifth attempt. They really focus and move in sync as best as they can)  
Judge: Good! (Passes them their clue)  
Luz and Amity: (Reads clue) ‘Head to the Pit Stop’!  
Luz: Alright Pit Stop baby!  
Luz and Amity- Currently in 5th place  
(Alador and Odalia as well as Boscha and Skara are at the Break Dance Detour. They attempt the dance routines but are not in sync at all)  
Judge: No not good!   
Odalia (conf.): I admit I didn’t expect the dancing to be this wild and crazy! What a rather uncouth way of dancing this what do they call it K-P-O-P dance is! Where’s the grace and beauty dancing should be?  
Boscha (conf.): Okay so this dancing is a little bit different from what I’m used to but hey it can’t be that hard. Human dancing is weird……………..  
(Meanwhile Hieronymus and Perry are ready to break their first board)  
Hieronymus (conf.): Hey I was the top student in martial arts back when I ruled Hexside. This rusty old witch still has some moves left in him.  
(Perry successfully breaks his 1-inch board. Hieronymus stops and concentrates and lands a nice square punch on the board breaking it)  
Perry: Alright Bump!  
Perry (conf.): I say I was impressed by this old man’s moves. But when he came out with the thicker board that was where things got a little harder)  
(Hieronymus and Perry both attempt to break the 3-inch board but both of them fail)  
Hieronymus and Perry: Ouch!!!!!  
Hieronymus (conf.): Therefore we need more training.  
(At the Pit Stop Viney and Jerbo have arrived and jump on the mat)  
Hadri: Viney and Jerbo, you’re Team Number 4!  
Viney and Jerbo: Yes!!!!!! (Hugs each other)  
(Luz and Amity then shortly arrive at the Pit Stop mat)  
Hadri: Luz and Amity, you’re Team Number 5!  
Luz and Amity: Yeahhhhh!!!! (Hugs each other)  
Luz: Middle of the pack baby!  
(Meanwhile Edric and Emira, Alador and Odalia and Boscha and Skara are dancing multiple attempts all ending up in failure)  
Judge: No not good! (To all three teams)  
Boscha: Ughhhhh we should’ve chose the other one instead!!!!  
Emira: (Comforting Edric) Cmon we’re getting closer. Maybe sixth times the charm!  
Edric: (Trying to come to his senses) It better be!  
Alador: My hips are aching! (Tries to readjust his hips)  
Odalia: It wouldn’t be if you just cooperated!  
Alador: Hey we were not dancing in sync it’s not entirely my fault!  
(Meanwhile Hieronymus and Perry are ready for their next attempt at breaking the board. Perry lands a hard and fast punch successfully breaking it)  
Perry: Yeahhh!  
Perry (conf.): So now it was only Bump left. I just told him to calm his nerves and hit it fast!  
(Hieronymus then takes a deep breath. He quickly strikes the board successfully breaking it in half)  
Hieronymus: (Surprised reaction) I actually did it! I broke the board!  
(The instructor then passes them their clue)  
Hieronymus and Perry: (Reads clue) ‘Head to the Pit Stop’!  
Hieronymus and Perry: Yeahhhhh!!!!  
Hieronymus and Perry- Currently in 6th place  
(Hieronymus and Perry then get a cab and they are shown running towards the Pit Stop mat. They then step on the mat awaiting their result)  
Hadri: Hieronymus and Perry, you’re Team Number 6!  
Hieronymus and Perry: Alright! (Hugs each other)  
Hieronymus: 8th then 7th then 6th were improving! If we keep going up we could win!  
(Back at the Break Dance Detour Edric and Emira are at their sixth attempt. This time they really plan out their moves)  
Edric and Emira: 5 6 7 8! (Poses to finish off the dance)  
Judge: Good! (Passes them the clue)  
Edric and Emira: (Reads clue) ‘Head to the Pit Stop’!  
Edric: Yeahhhh!!!! Good luck mum and dad! You too Boscha and Skara! (As he runs off)  
Edric and Emira- Currently in 7th place  
(Edric and Emira are then shown arriving at the Pit Stop)  
Hadri: Edric and Emira. You’re Team Number 7!  
Emira: We’ll take it Hadri we’ll take it! (Hugs Edric)  
Emira (conf.): Fortunately we weren’t last so we still can race another day! But we need to do better next time!  
Edric (conf.): Agreed! Let’s try for top half next leg!  
(Back at the Detour Boscha and Skara are going for their seventh attempt. Despite doing the dance moves correctly they are still not in sync)  
Judge: No not good!  
Boscha and Skara: Ughhhhhh!!!!!  
Skara (conf.): We tried and tried but we just couldn’t work together! I was worried we were going to be last! Only the Blights were left and we knew we had to beat them if we didn’t want to be last!  
(Alador and Odalia then have a go at their eighth attempt. They decide to focus on being in sync rather than the moves)  
Odalia: And 3…… 2……….. 1……….. POSE! (Poses to finish off the dance)  
Judge: Good! (Passes them the clue)  
Alador and Odalia: (Reads clue) ‘Head to the Pit Stop’!  
Odalia: Finally!  
Odalia (conf.): When we saw that it was a Pit Stop we were so relieved! And seeing that Boscha and Skara were still there when we left we knew we were not going to be last as long as we didn’t get lost!   
Alador (conf.): No shame in being second last as long as we’re still in the race.  
Alador and Odalia- Currently in 8th place  
(Boscha and Skara then have a go at their tenth attempt. Despite being exhausted they are still trying their hardest to ensure that they don’t mess up)  
Judge: Good! (Passes them the clue)  
Boscha and Skara: (Reads clue) ‘Head to the Pit Stop’!  
Boscha: We still can catch up if we’re fast enough!  
Boscha and Skara- Currently in last place  
(Alador and Odalia are then shown arriving at the Pit Stop running as fast as their legs can take them. They take a step on the mat to prove that they have completed the leg)  
Hadri: Alador and Odalia, you’re Team Number 8! You’re still in the race!  
Odalia: Yayyyyyyy we’re not last that’s a relief! (Hugs Alador)  
Odalia (conf.): We weren’t eliminated that’s great but we should do better next time. We can’t stay in second last anymore!  
(Boscha and Skara then arrive at the Pit Stop)  
Hadri: Boscha and Skara, you’re the last team to arrive! And I’m sorry to tell you that you both have been ELIMINATED from the race!  
Skara: NOOOOO we’re eliminated?! No second chance?!  
Hadri: Sorry but you’ve been eliminated.   
(Boscha then starts crying and so does Skara)  
Boscha (conf.): It’s disappointing that we were out this early and it was because of me. I was sure I could’ve done it but I ended up not being able to do it and that’s why we lost!  
Skara (conf.): But we did our best and I had fun with my best friend! And it doesn’t matter whose fault it is in the end we’re still friends and that’s all that matters! (Hugs Boscha)  
(Boscha and Skara walk off with arms around each other’s shoulders)  
Hadri: Next time on The Amazing Race! Teams experience the winter wonderland that is Canada! Teams will have to fight the cold as well as each other in order to complete the tasks! And will the opportunity of a Fast Forward be too good to pass up?! Find out next time on The Amazing Race!


End file.
